A Moment
by Tandy
Summary: One-shot inspired by 3x20 promo.


Un-beta'd read at your own risk.

* * *

Emma's heart thumped heavily in her chest. She felt the first stirrings of panic rising as she pulled his prone body from the water. She checked his breathing, his pulse, sobbed when she couldn't detect either. Emma started compressions on his chest, her hands frantic and scared.

Not again, she thought, not again, she couldn't lose another person she loved again. He wasn't responding at all, and suddenly panic did flood her, knowing she couldn't risk mouth to mouth, not when everything was at stake. A sob of desperation bubbled out.

_Not again. Not again. Not again. Not gain. _

She kept up the compressions but every second that ticked by made the panic swell more. She stared unblinkingly at his pale face, searching for any sign of life. She was crying fully, sobbing, babbling, telling him she was sorry, that she needed him, that she trusted him. He remained still as ever, pale and cold as death.

"No!" She screamed in a choked sob.

Magic swished through her, a flash of light, and hope, deep and strong took root inside her. Emma shook him hard, willing life back into him, but to no avail. The hope that had quickly surged through her quickly dying. Desperate now, panic fully in control, she tilted his head back and lifted his chin to start rescue breathing.

She leaned down, tears falling on his already wet face only to be stopped by clammy hand on her face. Emma's laugh bolted out of her, as he turned to his side to cough up water.

"Good heavens, woman, desist," he said, still coughing, as Emma tried to help him expel the water. "You don't exactly have what one would call a gentle touch."

Emma was laughing and crying at the same time. She could have lost him. She fell atop him, so glad to hear his usual snarky tone. He umphed beneath her but wrapped both his arms around her. Sobs of relief wracked her body.

"All it took was my near death. I wish I would have known sooner, might have saved myself a great deal of heartbreak."

"Don't," Emma said, lifting her head from his chest. "Don't joke. Not about this."

He brought his hand to her face, smiled at her, his face still pale, his hair matted to his head. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Forgive me," he said, and Emma knew he wasn't referring to his jest.

Emma shook her head. "Killian, I-"

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, halting her words. She answered, her voice still raw, her eyes still glued to Killian, wanting to tell him so many things. The frantic voice pulled her back together, steeled her resolve. There was no time for this now.

"Zelena has taken the baby."

He nodded and with Emma's help stood up. His face was set, ready to do battle. No questions, no qualms, he simply gritted his teeth and trudged on. Emma took his arm, offered a small smile, all she could give at this point, winded her arm through his elbow. Together they made their way to her car.

* * *

There was never any time, Emma thought, as they made their way to Zelena's location. There was always something. Impending doom, a villain intent on destroying their lives, her own muddled feelings. Those feelings were threatening to overwhelm her now.

The image of his still form, his face devoid of his usual brand of charm haunted her every time she closed her eyes. He was gone, even for a few seconds, but he was gone, and in those seconds were world had shifted. Light had been cast on the feelings she had tried to keep buried. Despite everything, she was brimming with the need to tell him. Bad timing.

Her parents had cried and kissed and reaffirmed their love when they had said goodbye. Even Robin and Regina had a look about them spoke of settled and established feelings. No matter what, both couples knew where they stood. What needed to be said between them, had been said. There would be no regrets or doubts.

If something happened. If she didn't survive, if he didn't… she wanted him to know what he meant to her. How much she had come to depend on him. How she didn't blame him for what happened with Henry, that she understood even if she didn't agree. She wanted to thank him for all he had done for her and her family. She wanted to tell him how horrible the last few days had been, thinking that he was pulling away from her. He needed to know how sorry she was for casting doubt on his alligence. It seemed important, to tell him all those things, to make him understand.

"Wait," Emma said, "Wait a second."

"Emma?" David said concern and stress lining his voice.

She turned to Killian.

"You're doing this now?" Regina's sardonic voice cut through her.

Regina was right. There was no time. They had villain to defeat, a town to save, a baby to rescue. Her baby brother. Time was of the essence.

"If not now then when?" David told Regina sternly but nodded encouragingly at Emma. "There will always be something, Emma. Take the moments."

Emma smiled at her dad, turned to Killian again. "I-" she swallowed hard. He was gazing at her with the same look of adoration as always. It was humbling and wonderful and terrifying. "I'm not very good at his," she confessed, smiling bashfully at him.

She heard Regina make a rude comment but ignored it at the sight of Killian's answering smile. His eyes crinkled in the corners, and his lips quirked in that familiar way that had always tugged something inside her. Idly, she wondered how long she had been in love with him. When had it happened? In Neverland? New York?

"I-" she tried again, but words failed her.

His hand brushed her hair away from her face, tucked in behind her ear. "I love you, Emma Swan."

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. "I know." Why was it so hard to put what she felt into words? "Killian, whatever happens I need you to know that… that…"

"You really are bad at this," Regina said, huffing her displeasure.

"You will defeat the witch, and that is all that will occur today. I've yet to see you fail, Swan."

She kissed his neck, feeling her magic enveloped them. Her love. "Don't ever leave me," she whispered against his skin. Her fingers tunneled into his dark and messy hair.

"Never."

His arms held her close, and for a moment it was just them. She wanted to kiss him, but she restrained. There was no time. There was still much to say, much to figure out. Her love was newly discovered, and still wobbling on unsteady legs. She couldn't risk a kiss. Not yet.

"I'm over three hundred years old. I'm a patient man. I managed to worm myself into your heart; the rest is easy. I'll pry the words from your lips soon enough, love."

The cocky way in which he said it made her laugh and the way he could read her warmed her heart. She smiled at him, and everything that needed to be said was articulated with one look.

"Can we proceed now? Or do we have to be tortured by another shoddy declaration of undying love?"

"Regina," Robin chastised, but with an indulgent smile on his face.

Emma drew her gun. "I'm ready."

The all drew their weapons, and for the first time in her life, despite the dire situation, Emma started believing in happily ever afters.


End file.
